Warmth
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A cute, short Jūshirō one-shot with my OC Tomoyo. Being cold sometimes has its upsides. Hope you enjoy!


Warmth

Jūshirō one-shot

I own nothing but my OC, Tomoyo

Tomoyo Maede rushed as fast as she could back to Squad 13's barracks. She was carrying a small bag of medicine for her captain, Jūshirō Ukitake. The medicine had just come fresh from Squad 4 and ready to be delivered to the slightly more ill than usual Jūshirō.

She was out of breath by the time she got there and rested with her hands on her knees for a quick second before rushing inside. She threw open the doors to the barracks and scared a random squad member who screamed in surprise.

Tomoyo let out a high pitched shriek before realizing it was just one of her fellow squad members. "G-gomen…" She mumbled softly. The random squad member walked of in a huff and she couldn't help but giggle before continuing to her captains' room.

She wrapped her knuckles against the screen door before sliding it open.

"Captain… how are you feeling, I've brought your medicine." She called out before going to his bedside and begin to prepare the medicine.

"Ah, Tomo-chan, thank you for getting my medicine. I appreciate it." He smiled cheerfully despite his sick appearance. He had his snow white hair tied back in a loose ponytail tied up by a red ribbon along with a traditional white yukata. Tomoyo smiled softly at her captain and gave a curt nod.

She sat up on her knees and put the back of her hand up to her captain's forehead expecting it to be hot but finding it extremely cold. She frowned, "Are you feeling cold captain?" She inquired. _That's odd, his forehead should be hot not cold,_ she thought.

He gave a small chuckle, "Actually, it is a bit chilly in here." She frowned and took his hands in hers, which were just as cold as his forehead. She sighed and pouted. She finished preparing the medicine and gave it to her sick captain. He nodded add took it swiftly and downed it with water.

"I'm going to get you some more blankets." She began to stand up but Jūshirō took her wrist in his cold hand. It sent shivers up her spine and a blush crept up her cheeks. Tomoyo looked back at her captain to see a light pink blush on his face too. She smiled softly_; he can just be too cute sometimes. _

"Why don't you just lie here with me?" Tomoyos cheeks turned a darker pink but she nodded her head. Jūshirō smiled and scooted over in the bed to make space for Tomoyo. She lay down next to him and faced her captain and smiled softly.

Tomoyo took his cold hands in hers once again and began to rub them softly, to bring back the warmth. _I can hardly believe this, _she thought_, he's sick but he's still cute as ever. _Then Jūshirō pulled Tomoyo into his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

Tomoyo kept her hands pressed to his chest and her blush stayed present on her face. She soon heard his soft breaths turn into soft snores. She chuckled softly, _he fell asleep._ She returned his embrace and wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled into his chest and eventually fell asleep too.

**XxXxXxX**

Tomoyo awoke to the feeling of lips pressed against her forehead and her eyes fluttered open immediately. The first thing her eyes saw was her captains blushing face.

He chuckled to himself, "Looks like I'm busted." Her face burned a bright pink but she didn't pull away from her captain, she just stared at him with a bit of a shocked look on her face. Her hand went up to her forehead and then she remembered about her sick captain.

She hastily put her hand against his forehead to find it at a normal temperature. She sighed in relief and Jūshirō laughed. She chuckled to herself and leant up and gingerly kissed his forehead.

"Are you feeling better now captain, are you still cold?" She asked; her eyes still held concern. Jūshirō just laughed and pecked her nose.

"I'm feeling a lot warmer, that's for sure." He mumbled before burying his head in Tomoyos neck. She blushed; _he's never been so affectionate like this before… I kind of like it._ Tomoyo rubbed her cheek up against his snow white head.

Jūshirō pulled away to look at Tomoyos pink face. He couldn't help himself; he leaned in and captured her in a sweet kiss. The kiss caught Tomoyo off guard but she responded soon enough and worked her lips along with his.

When they broke apart they dived in for another sweet kiss seconds later. Tomoyo tangled her fingers in Jūshirōs soft hair making the red ribbon come loose and become laced in her fingers. When they pulled apart they put their warm foreheads together and closed their eyes.

Tomoyo brought back her hands and showed Jūshirō the red ribbon that was once in his hair with a shy smile. He laughed and took from her and tied it up in her own hair. He kissed her forehead once he had finished.

She smiled and kissed both of his cheeks before snuggling back into his chest. He wrapped his arms back around her, putting his back onto hers with a content sigh. This time it was Tomoyo who went back to sleep first.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead sweetly. He moved the stray hairs from her face and just looked at her content sleeping face. He rested his head back onto hers and fell back asleep along with her.


End file.
